


A Bloody Good Surprise (Hopefully)

by Neutral03



Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fiona taking care of Baz, M/M, Mpreg, Sickfic, Vomiting, hurt/comfot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: “I need your help.” Was the first thing that Baz had told his Aunt Fiona as he opened the door that morning. He could tell by the look on her face that she was more than a little shocked to hear those words come from his mouth. When she had received a call from her nephew earlier this morning, she knew that something was wrong with this picture. In all of the years that Fiona has known the boy, now man before her she’s never heard him that desperate before. Her nephew was a true-blooded Pitch through and through. From a young age you were taught to be cold, ruthless, and heartless. Pitches were strong-willed, independent people. They did what they wanted and without any regrets. So to hear Basilton on the verge of a mental-breakdown, it sent her mind spiraling. It was just pure luck that she was in the city on a case hunting down a rogue vampire. Fiona dropped everything and dashed over to the flat that her nephew shared with his boyfriend Simon. The worst possibilities were all that was running through her head at the time and nothing ended well.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Bloody Good Surprise (Hopefully)

“I need your help.” Was the first thing that Baz had told his Aunt Fiona as he opened the door that morning. He could tell by the look on her face that she was more than a little shocked to hear those words come from his mouth. When she had received a call from her nephew earlier this morning, she knew that something was wrong with this picture. In all of the years that Fiona has known the boy, now man before her she’s never heard him that desperate before. Her nephew was a true-blooded Pitch through and through. From a young age you were taught to be cold, ruthless, and heartless. Pitches were strong-willed, independent people. They did what they wanted and without any regrets. So to hear Basilton on the verge of a mental-breakdown, it sent her mind spiraling. It was just pure luck that she was in the city on a case hunting down a rogue vampire. Fiona dropped everything and dashed over to the flat that her nephew shared with his boyfriend Simon. The worst possibilities were all that was running through her head at the time and nothing ended well. 

Getting over the shock of her nephew asking her for help, Fiona knew that this was a serious matter. Taking in his appearance, Fiona noticed how awful he looked. In general he looked very disheveled when he opened the door for her. His hair was all over the place in an absolute rat’s nest. She could see where he had tried to contain it by pulling his hair back with an elastic. (It didn’t do him any good, but she wasn’t going to tell him anything about it.) He was even more pale than he normally was, and the man was a vampire, that tells you how bad it was. She was worried that he wasn’t getting enough blood intake for him to be functioning properly. Though he didn’t really look like he was thirsty for blood or anything though. If anything he kind of reminded her of Natasha when she was pregnant. For the first part of her pregnancy her older sister had walked around the halls of Watford like a complete and utter zombie. She could remember it like it was only yesterday. And it hurt a little bit thinking about her sister. But back to the topic at hand here. Her nephew Basilton looked absolutely dreadful, and his eyes were sunken in. Never in all of her life has she been this worried about Baz. This trumps the time that he got kidnapped. 

“You look dreadful Basil.” Fiona told him. “Gee, thanks Fiona, I haven’t noticed that part, I’ve been too busy feeling like shit.” He told her as he let her into the apartment. “Don’t get offended you brat, I’m just stating an obvious fact.” She waved him off as she walked inside, and closed the door behind her. Baz walked over into the living room and face planted on the couch. She rolled her eyes at him and walked over to sit down next to him on the couch. “When did you get so big?” Fiona mused to herself quietly. “It seems like only yesterday that you were a little ole tike who used to enjoy hiding behind his mother’s skirt.” Baz just groaned in response. His aunt just hummed and started to brush back his bangs from his face. “I take it that you don’t feel well then?” She asked him. And as the old saying goes, if looks could kill. 

“So, not that I don’t enjoy your company or anything, but why am I here?” Fiona asked him. “Not that I’m not touched Basil dear, but I thought that your darling little boyfriend would be here to play caregiver.” Baz lifted himself off of the couch enough so that Fiona could see his face. “Simon’s at work today, his boss called him in for something.” Baz said. “I’m not sure what it was though to be exact, I was half asleep when he told me before he left this morning.” “Hm.” Fiona said. “Where does the bloke work now again?” She asked him. “He just got promoted to being the assistant manager of the bakery down the street from here.” Baz informed her. “You must like the fact that he brings home the goods for both of you to enjoy don’t you then?” She joked with a small laugh. All that she got was a pained groan in response. “Don’t joke about or even mention food Fiona please…” Baz groaned. It wasn’t until then that she caught a good glimpse of her nephew in his current state. He looked positively green, which in itself was an amazing feat since she sat there and watched as all of the color drained from his face. This can’t be good. 

“Basil are you..” She was harshly interrupted when Baz suddenly jumped up from his place on the couch and raced down the hall. Fiona raced after her nephew to make sure that he was ok. And when she heard sounds of retching she quickened her pace ten-fold. She found her nephew on the floor in a ball and hunched over the toilet in the bathroom down the hall. He was holding onto the thing like his very life depended on it. In other words he looked absolutely awful, if you just went by how much he was vomiting in general. Fiona slowly walked in and sat down behind him on her knees. She was rubbing circles on his back as a sign of comfort. Though she didn’t really know if what she was doing was helping at all since he seemed to be too lost in the task of vomiting to notice anything else going on around him. And the sound of his heaves were loud enough to drown out any kind of noise in the apartment. They two of them stayed in that position for at least another 15 minutes after he started dry-heaving before Baz felt that he was empty. Once he was absolutely certain that it was over for now he just sort of slumped back against his aunt. And that was the moment that Fiona was really starting to get worried. Not that she didn’t enjoy comforting her nephew in his time of need, but at the same time Basil wasn’t a touchy-feely type of person. Though he has gotten better at displaying his affections to people after he fell in love and started going out with Snow though, her points still stands in general. 

When she was sure that her nephew wasn’t going to blow any more chunks if he was moved Fiona set him up in the bedroom. Basil was surprisingly compliant throughout the whole ordeal. She wasn’t sure if it was because of how awful he felt, or if it was Snow’s doing, but either way it made it easier to get him in bed without him fighting her on it. And it also did nothing to help soothe her mind and ease her worries. After getting him settled into bed she knew that it was time to get serious. Fiona sat down on the side of the bed and ran her fingers through his jet black locks. Baz groaned and rolled over to bury his face into Fiona’s stomach. “Shh.. I know Basil, I know it’ll be over soon..” Fiona said. He just groaned in response. “God.. hmmm..''He mumbled. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this bad before.” Fiona hummed in response. “Just got to sleep Basil, it’ll help you feel better.” Fiona told him. And for once he actually listened to her. 

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Fiona was still at her place beside him on the bed. She was too worried to leave his side in case something were to go wrong with him. Though she has a sinking suspicion as to what is ailling her nephew. He had no fever that she could find when she gave him painkillers and some water. And the only symptoms that he was complaining about were nausea, dizziness, fatigue, and migraines. Which just so happened to be the exact same one that his mother exhibited when she was pregnant with him. Now, she wasn’t completely sure about her theory but she still had a feeling that she was right. Now she just had to bring it to her nephew’s attention. It wasn’t going to end pleasantly, she just knew it. 

Baz was out for about a good hour before he woke up groaning. “Hmm… Fiona?” He croaked. “Yes, Basil what’s the matter dear?” She asked him softly. “Nothing, just making sure that you’re still here.” He told her. She chuckled softly at that. “Well sorry to disappoint you my dear, but you’re going to have to try a whole hell of a lot harder to get rid of me.” She joked with him. That at least got a little smile out of him. Baz just nodded his head chuckling at his Aunt’s antics. “Is Simon back yet?” He asked her. Fiona sighed and shook her head. “No, he’s still not back yet Basil, I’m sorry.” And she didn’t miss the way that he deflated at that news. She ran her fingers through his hair again to offer any sort of comfort that she could give him. Right now would have been the perfect time to bring up the possibility that he might be pregnant. But looking at how miserable her nephew was she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She was so lost in her head that she almost didn't hear it almost, but she did. “Fiona, … I’m pregnant.” 

  
  


To say that she was stunned was beyond an understatement. He was pregnant, her nephew was pregnant. Now, that’s not something that you hear everyday. “You’re what?” She asked him. Baz sighed before repeating himself. “I said I’m pregnant.” He told her. “I took a test this morning after Simon left before I called you to come over.” And it was also quite obvious that Baz was avoiding making eye contact with her. Fiona’ mind was reeling, but she also couldn’t begin to imagine what her nephew was going through. Only Basil knew what was going through his head at the moment. The only word that she could think of that would come close to describing it was scared. Fiona reached out to hold him in a tight hug. And that was the push that he needed to break the damn. He started crying heavily into his aunt’s shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile in silence before Fiona broke it. “Don’t worry about a thing Basil, everything’s going to be alright.” She told him as he just started to cry even harder. It was going to be, she wasn’t going to lie to him about that. But he wasn’t alone in this, that she was sure of. Fiona was going to make sure of that. He may not be her kid, but he was her’s by blood. And nothing bad was going to happen to him on her watch. 


End file.
